Good Riddance
by rosehinshawcullen
Summary: Nessie Cullen has a problem: her long time bachelor father Edward starts dating her least favorite person on earth: the evil teacher Tanya Denyali. How will she scheme to get her off daddy dearest's back? How will another teacher named Ms. Swan get involved?And how will her friendship with lifelong bestie Jasper Hale evolve? This's my first story, so I'd love feedback from you guys
1. Chapter 1

It was early March. The heat and sounds of the sunny afternoon outside was creeping in the class through the rolled up blinds and half-open windows. I stretched and yawned. Ms. Denyali was continuing to cruelly butcher the English literature. Don't get me wrong, I love English. It is something I apparently inherited from my late mother, Kate Cullen. From Jonathan Swift to Kurt Vonnegut, naughty Miller to the impossible Joyce, I devoured them all. My father had kept her books, which now decorated two entire walls in our living room, and I practically grew out picking myself reads from her collection. But when _this woman _opened her mouth, I just wished we all spoke Korean and saved ourselves the trouble.

It didn't help that this was the last period before lunch.

Just as I was lusting over the all so delicious(insert sarcasm) school food that waited for me in less than 20 minutes, I saw something white and blurry pass through my vision and land right on my desk. As I picked the note up, I turned to the right where my best friend, as predicted, was seated two chairs away. Jasper cast me a crooked grin, his signature crooked grin- to be precise- and urged me to read the note with a wiggle of his eyebrows. I gave him a look in return and unfolded the paper.

_Bored, Cullen?_

I rolled my eyes and picked up my pen to scribble hastily.

_What do you think, Sherlock?_

I heard his low chuckle as he dipped his head to read my reply. Two seconds later, the paper was resting on my lap again.

_You hurt my inquiry-loving, suspense-seeking alter ego, Nessie. Now apologize. _

_Get a hobby._

_I already do. It's called getting an eye-roll from this copper haired chick every 30 seconds. _

_Get another. _

_I have another. It's called bothering my best buddy. _

_Get another best buddy then. _

_Absolutely out of question. I am content with the current one. _

_Only content? Look who is hurting egos now. _

Jasper looked up and gave me a half-shrug with his hands in the air as if to indicate he was only being honest but his eyes were mischievous. I requested him to throw the paper back.

_I absolutely loathe this period. Even the syllabus is full of shit. It requires an unprecedented lack of literary appreciation to bring together such crappy reading lis-_

I was yet to type my last letter when the paper was scratched from my hands by a vicious, painted one.

"Mind if I take a look at this?" The witch herself asked in an icy voice, standing there with my note.

"I actually do." I panned.

"Too bad," She mused in reply, her eyes scanning over the paper and soon narrowing. Jasper was watching us in concern.

"Tell your father to meet me at my office tomorrow."

I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face.

"Fine."

My father is great. Well, what I see of him, anyway. See, Edward Cullen is a very busy person, being a surgeon and whatnot. He has always been so, but he was obliged to be more present- perks of being a single parent- until recently. But then I grew up into a semi-adult who preferred the company of her buddies over that of a parent, which seemed to be okay with him, and soon he was absorbed back into the crazy hospital duties. As of late, we were kind of distant. As distant as Cullens get.

So when I say he was irritated with the news of the exchange between Ms. Denyali and me that day earlier in the class, I don't mean to overlook his usual level of coolness. As cool as parents get. But boy, was he _unreasonably_ annoyed.

We were having lasagna –which grandma Esme had sent earlier- in our kitchen bar when I decided to break the news.

And I had strategized well. When he got back from work, I didn't greet him from my seat by the television with a not-so-bothered wave and instead went to the door. He did not notice. Must have been tired. So I pecked his cheek and gave him the not so resistible Reneesme Cullen smile.

"Howdy, handsome."

This got his attention. Teenage Nessie was rarely playful any more I suppose (witty, yes; sarcastic, yes; moody, yes; playful, no). His green eyes lit in amusement and he gave me a half-hug which meant tucking me under one arm.

"Evening, love. How was your day?"

"The usual. Daydreaming in class, choking on school food in the cafeteria, reading a book as I waited for Jasper's practice to end."

"Sounds like my girl. I'll just go get changed then we can make some dinner." He said as he made his way to the stairs.

"No need, grandma stopped by and left some lasagna a few hours ago. I'll just heat it up."

He paused on the trail, and looking both grateful and tired. He did work himself out in the hospital.

"I love that woman."

"Ditto."

We were happily seated in our two-person kitchen with our lasagnas and apple juices ten minutes later. I waited for the food to settle in Daddy's stomach and for that content sigh he made when he was well-fed before I spoke.

"So dad..."

"Hmm.."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

He gave me a funny look, raising an eyebrow. I wore that cynic expression myself so many times to miss it. Instead, I chose to ignore.

"What do I do on a Thursday?" He repeated.

"Well okay, what time do you get off work?" I amended.

"Around the usual. Why?"

I casually took a bite off my food and chewed on it in no hurry. When I swallowed it down, I shrugged nonchalantly.

"My English teacher wants to see you."

Damn my father and his psychic ways. The man read people like a book, I swear he did. He gave me that look and I knew he knew exactly what was up. He still wanted me to tell him. He always did.

"Why does he want me to see him?" He asked calmly, not taking his eyes off of my face. I scratched the back of my head nervously. This wasn't a first for us. My father had gone to my school before, because I might have given Ms. Denyali trouble more than a couple of times (It should be noted that I would rather call it calling her out on her shit); but he still didn't remember it was a _she_ and not a _he_.

"Ms. Denyali and I had a disagreement in the class." I replied with a poker face.

He wasn't pleased. He pinched the bridge of his nose and put his fork on the table before sitting back with an exasperated sigh.

"Nessie…"

"I know, dad… It was nothing! Absolutely no reason to have you come all the way to my school. I wasn't disrespectful or anything. Outwardly anyway."

"What does that mean?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Always the eyebrow.

"I was expressing my thoughts about her class in _a totally private manner_, not interrupting the class in any way."

"You mean you were passing notes." Oh uh. I suppose I'm not the only Cullen good at calling people on their shit.

"Well… Technically, yes..."

Dad gave me this look, the slightly disappointed look that always made me feel bad. I wasn't a bad student, not even close. Most of my classes were A-s if not B+s. This thing with Ms. Denyali, however, was recurring over the past two years and it had my father convinced I was this badass teenage rebel person in school. My choice of words the witch loved to recite to him weren't very helpful either. On the other hand, everyone hated or opposed her to some degree and it seemed like she singled out me to dish her crap on. Well, I can't really sit back and take that, can I?

"I really have to try hard to clear my schedule and that puts me in a difficult situation."

"I'm sorry daddy."

I meant it. I was sorry I put him under a burden when he tried so hard.

He watched my face for a second, searching something, before giving me a tired smile and messing my hair affectionately. He got up with his plate in his hands and went to the sink. He returned to the table soon and gave my cheek a kiss along with a squeeze on my shoulder.

"I'm going up to catch up on some sleep. Night, love."

"Night dad. I'm really sorry."

He waved off my apology and walked out.

The next morning father was gone before I got up. I pulled my hair up in a messy bun and slipped on a pair of old tight jeans with my favorite flannels. I didn't wear makeup. I wasn't a girly girl, but I liked to think I had my own kind of femininity, one that didn't necessarily have survival of the species connotations. I respected myself too much for appealing to unsuspecting kids' fornication instincts on a daily basis.

On the honk of Jasper's car, I grabbed my tom's shoes, kissed my Morrison poster goodbye and hurried downstairs. No breakfast for me besides apple again. I grabbed two of them on my way out. Jazz was seated with his hand on the wheel, looking up from under his sunglasses.

"Come on, Ness!" He urged me as I locked the door. We carpooled since we got our licenses. I cared about the environment and Jasper liked riding with me, so it suited us both.

Two seconds later, I was in the car.

"Morning to you too charmer." I replied sarcastically, checking out my reflection in the mirror and running my fingers under my eyes in inspection. Jasper looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Sleepless night with steamy hot sex again?"

I chuckled and reached out to turn on the music. "You know it. I just can't seem to keep those pants on."

Jasper joined in my laugh.

"No really, why didn't you get your sleep?"

I shrugged, slightly tapping my foot to the music. "I practiced the new song."

Jasper gasped and turned to look at me. "Without me?"

"Keep those eyes on the road."

He ignored me as he feigned hurt. "Why would you do that?"

"Because douchebag, you know you're better than me, I wanted to be ready for our session."

"Nonsense. You're a great player."

"Jazz! Look at the road for fuck's sake."

He gave me a grin in response and reached to tug at my pony before he slowly turned his gaze back to the road.

"Oh, I was meaning to ask. How did it go with Edward?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Fine, he's agreed to see her. But you know how daddy gets after meeting up with Denyali. He all but asked me if I did drugs the last time. I wonder what she's feeding him."

Jasper chuckled as he pulled up to his spot. "Don't worry. Your father's still in the unhealthy delusion that you are a good kid."

"I AM a good kid."

"Coulda fooled me."

I undid my belt, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

Jasper followed suit but remained in his seat. Humor has left his face and he looked concerned and very young.

"What are you doing tonight, Nessie?"

I paused with my hand on my bag. "Hanging out in the Reservation, why?"

Reservation was a bar a few miles away from Fork by the beach in La Push. I usually went there a few times a week after school.

Jasper didn't say anything but stared forward. I insisted; "Why, Jazz?"

"I'm gonna come along with you."

"You hate it in La Push."

"Yeah, well. I don't want you to go by yourself."

I opened the door and stepped out. "We're not having this conversation again."

"If you don't want to, we won't. I'm just coming along."

"You're just doing it because why? Jared or Paul is dangerous? That's the stupidest thing ever."

"I don't trust them, Nessie. They are bad news. They smoke all kind of fucked up thing, you know that."

"Don't be all patronizing. You smoke too."

"Just weed. Geez, Nessie, are you honestly comparing them with me?"

I altered my steps, finally pissed. This is not how I pictured my day would start. "Jasper, for god's sake. Just let it go."

I didn't wait for his answer when a few of his teammates caught up with us and I left for my class. It was the same argument each week; it never got old with Jasper. A few months ago when Jazz and I were looking for places we could play our music, his sister mentioned this bar. We'd been playing together since 6th grade now, performing here and there once we hit 17. My father didn't particularly liked the bar scene, but he didn't outright oppose it, as a single parent I guess he thought he ought to give me some liberty.

Sam and Emily Uley were the couple who ran the place. Sam's brother, Quil, and his friends-cousins usually helped around and when they did not, they hung out there. It had such a nice atmosphere and I hit it off with the group right from the start. They found my quirky side endearing, appreciated my intelligence and adored our music. They were kind of intimidating, I suppose, by the all-American standards, with their motorcycles and their tribal tattoos, but they were really OK. Jasper had disliked the place, and the people, instantly and voted against a repeat performance. I went back to hang out from then on. Sam often insisted I played too, but I refused without Jazz.

When I was by my locker, I caught sight of Rose and Alice Brandon nearby. Rosaline Hale was Jasper's sister in senior year. She was gorgeous with her long blonde hair, killer legs and a rare piece in this collection: wits. She was one of those people who didn't take no one's shit. Given her level of coolness, I don't know how she got along with Brandon of all people. Brandon was in the cheerleading squat, and although she wasn't as bad as Jessica or Lauren Malloy, she was still quite a thing. Also, she had the century's biggest crush on Jasper. Who is her best friend's little brother. That is so wrong in so many ways I won't even start about it.

"Hey kiddo, my jock of a bro around?"

I shrugged and kept dumping my books into the locker. Rose raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else.

"I heard you had a quarrel with Denyali yesterday." Brandon chirped in.

"I heard you had a boob job." I looked over her flat chest. "Apparently not."

I know that was kind of a mean move, but I hated her little sneaky nose always getting in my business. She narrowed her eyes and said the most predictable thing:

"Watch it, freak."

What is it with popular high-school kids and their lame insults? I mean it, is freak supposed to be offending? I closed my locker and started walking off.

"I'll keep that in mind, pixie."

I haven't talked to Jasper for the rest of the day, because he looked pissed off and kept ignoring me. I liked Jasper when he wasn't being like this, when he was his usual, care-free, fun and supportive self. I didn't feel like dealing with it when I knew I wasn't in fault, so I listened to the teachers, took notes and been all in all good. I haven't seen dad in school, but I was assuming he stopped by.

When I went to the parking lot with the last bell, Jasper was there already with his friends from the team. I didn't particularly like any of them. Mike, Tyler, James.. They were all the jock type. I suppose Eric Yorke wasn't that bad, he dated Angela for two years now, so that counts for something. But all in all, Jasper was just.. _so much_ better than that. He loved books, cult movies, made great music for his age, cooked even better than dad and just.. didn't fit in with them. I was too shocked when he joined the football team. I mean, I suppose the muscles don't look too bad, but that meant Jasper, and by association me, had to be around those people often.

I suppose neither of us approved of each other's other friends.

"Yo, Cullen." Tyler bellowed. I nodded and put my bag in the passenger seat.

"Okay man, see you tonight!" Mike said and did that weird handshake thing with Jazz before they all walked off.

The drive home was silent. Neither of us seemed to feel like saying the first thing, so we did not.

When we got to my home, I simply said "Thanks" before getting off.

I always rode to the Reservation on my own car.

_So, I know Nessie might be sounding slightly bitch-ish for now but bear with her. She's a cool kid! There's not much of Edward-Tanya action this chapter, but we'll be getting there slowly. Next chapter, we'll meet Jake. And prepare.. For an excess of hotness!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I looked at him once again, starting singing upon receiving a curt nod._

"_There is a place in the sun for anyone who has the will to chase one and I.. think I've found mine. Yes I do believe I have found mine…" _

_His husky voice joined my light tone: _

"_So, close your eyes. And think of someone you psychically admire…" _

_Our eyes met over the guitars where our hands lazily wandered in sync. _

"_Let me kiss you. Let me kiss you."_

_He smiled and looked down, letting me sing again:_

"_I've zigzagged all over America and I cannot find a safety haven. Say, would you let me cry on your shoulder? I've heard you'd try anything twice. Close your eyes.. And think of someone you psychically admire. And let me kiss you. Let me kiss you.." _

_His guitar took over then, doing a solo that build up the climax, followed by his deep vocals punctuated by his distinct Texas accent: "But then.. You open your eyes, and you see someone that you psychically despise. But my heart… My heart is open.. My heart is open to you…"_

_When the last notes drawled out and disappeared there was the peaceful few seconds that we both dwelled in. After that passed, I jumped to my feet. _

"_Play me a merry tune."_

_Jazz and I were wrapping up the session, fooling around once we were done practicing our own songs. Jasper thought for a second and began with a mischievous and challenging grin on his face._

"_Well I don't know why I came here tonight. I got the feeling something ain't right. I'm just scared 'n case I fall off my chair. And I wonder how I'll get down the stairs." _

_I couldn't help but snort. "Stealers, Jazz? Seriously?" _

"_Clowns to the left of me… jokers to the right," was all his answered as he cooed me into singing along. I shook my head and obliged:_

"_Here I am, stuck in the middle with you."_

I went over our last jam in my head, smiling to myself as I drove to the Rez. It's been a while since we played, and he was right to complain earlier. With school and football season starting, we really had our hands busy. Although we hung out besides those sessions too, having our guitars in our hands… that was the true 'Ness-Jazz' time. I had seriously hoped that the job opportunity at the Rez would give us an excuse to play together more often.

Pulling into the parking spot, I checked my phone. No calls from pa. Swell. He must be working late. I grabbed my purse, briefly checked my reflection on the mirror and got out. I felt thrilled to be back. Apart from Jazz and Rose, I didn't have many friends. Sam's pack was really cool though. And I didn't particularly look forward to hanging out on my own in the living room day after day as Jasper went off with his team mates to god knows which party and dad.. well dad did his hospital thing.

It was these times I really missed ma. She loved spending time with me. And dad was around more back then. I don't know, I suppose the house might be depressing for him without her.

I entered the bar with these thoughts in mind. It wasn't packed in just yet. I made my way to the bar where Quil and Seth were in duty tonight. Seth flashed me a grin and moved to pour me a beer.

Another thing that made these people fucking cool?

_They didn't ask for license. _

"What up, Cullen?" Seth asked as he pushed my drink forward. I gave him a smile and turned to the stage with curiosity.

"Who's turning in 'night?"

He shook his head in both amusement and annoyance as he wiped off some cups.

"Aro and the Volturi Bunch. I am telling you, they are seriously creepy with their suck-up posture and vampire costumes. But Emily seems to have developed crush on the bass, so she keeps prolonging their contract."

"Who knew my sister in law liked it kinky?" Quil chirped in from the side.

I chuckled imagining the overly motherly boss of the business blushing over a displeased 23 year old bass player with stupid costumes. Strange things did happen.

"Who said kinky?" Paul, Quil's cousin perched on the stool next to mine, doing a hand-shake thing with both the guys before turning to me with a smirk.

"Dropped off the over protective boyfriend, Nessie?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "You guys know it's not like that between me and Jazz."

"Beg to differ. Kid is all about marking his territory around us. I'm not saying it's not cute in the platonic 17 year old way.."

I smacked the back of his head, earning chuckles from Seth and Quil who were now serving other people but somehow managed to keep up with our conversation.

"Mind your own business, will you, Paul?" He shrugged with a wink, proceeding to taking off jacket and checking his phone before slipping it back to the pocket.

"Jake says he's coming around."

"No shit. It's been a while." Seth replied with an excited tone.

_Jake?_ _Who's Jake?_

"Yeah, seems his old man is alright. Leah's gonna be thrilled." Paul said with a snicker, wiping his hands down his baggy jeans as he spoke.

"Who's Jake?" I asked nonchalantly, sipping on my beer to cover my curiosity.

"Oh, right! You haven't met him yet." I nod, waiting for him to continue.

"Jake's the shit, Ness, really." Seth offer in no terms lucidly. Sam cut in that moment, greeting me and small talking briefly before ordering the guys around for errands.

It's not until a few hours later that my question was answered. The bar crowded in successfully. After two beers, I had to excuse myself to restroom. As I was washing up, my phone began ringing. It was dad. I wondered if he got home.

"Hello?"

"Renesmee, where are you?" I checked out my reflection in the mirror, unsuccessfully trying to tame my wild bronze hair.

"I'm out with friends. Why? You home?"

"Yeah just got in." He paused, I could hear the hesitance and concern in his voice. "It's late, hon. Can I have your word you'll be on your way shortly?"

"Dad, it's only nine and I don't have any school work."

"Renesmee…" I cut in quickly, not wanting to do this in the restroom.

"I'll be back before 12. Like I always do. Okay?"

He took his time before unwillingly agreeing. "Yeah. Be safe, baby."

"Will do. Bye."

I pushed open the doors and was still distracted when I looked up, coming face to face with one of the most striking scenes of my life.

By a wall across the restrooms, there was a couple making out.

By making out, I mean _eating each other out_.

In the most passionate way I've ever seen.

The girl was facing away from me, backed up against the wall with the guy hovering above her, holding her up by her thighs roughly while she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

From what I saw, the guy must have been at least 6 foot 3 inches, with broad shoulders, muscular arms and dark hair. He was wearing the sexiest black leather jacket with a white t-shirt and low hanging denims.

I was stuck there, unable to move or take my eyes off. There was just something about him. He was so handsome and so dark to be true, not to mention oozing danger. And as if my paralysis wasn't embarrassing enough, right at that moment, he slowly opened his eyes and looked right at me.

_At me! _

He captured my gaze in his for a long time, a curious glint burning in his eyes, and finally, his lips stretched into a smirk then he winked at me.

I died and went to heaven in that instant.

I didn't even care anymore that I was probably blocking the way for people, nor that I looked utterly stupid. Because handsome never broke eye contact with me as he kissed the girl sensually, pouring everything into that kiss as he held my gaze.

I felt my whole body burn with a kind of want I've never experienced before. I ached and yearned under his gaze. The inexperienced 17 year old virgin that I was, my instincts were aroused by a complete stranger with whom I seemed to establish some sort of bound from the other end of the room.

All good things come to an end, and mine did with a blow to my shoulder by some drunken girl who didn't see where they were going.

"Ov! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" One of them giggled sheepishly before disappearing into the restroom. I didn't know whether to be pissed or be grateful, but the pain in my shoulder seemed to have unfazed me. Remembering dad's warning, I deliberately avoided glancing over his direction as I made my way to the bar where the pack was.

Emily and Sam had joined the guys while I was away. They were all laughing at a story Jared was telling. I perched onto the stool, biting on my lip as I stared out distractedly.

"Nessie," Seth called my name, I shook off my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

They had suddenly got quieter. The story must have ended.

"This is our friend Jacob Black. From earlier?" Seth looked at me as if I was mentally incapable. With good reason, I suppose. It took me longer than usual to comprehend his words and I had to turn my head to see who he was talking out.

_Fuck me two ways._

The handsome, MY handsome, was standing right across me with an extremely amused expression on his face, his eyes burning into me again. His hair war all over the place.

_Right, make out hair._

"Hey." He offered; his voice confident and husky. His head was tilted to the side slightly as if I was a puzzle he wanted to solve.

"Oh," I said lamely, before recovering in time "Hi." Well articulate, Renesmee, well done.

"Renesmee is our beloved musician. She just refuses to perform." Seth introduced to Jake.

Jake raised an eyebrow in curiosity as I offered my hand, gaining back civility. He took my hand in his, his touch spreading a warmth up my arm to my whole body. Everything about him was just… intense.

"Can we not persuade you at all, Renesmee?"

"Just Nessie, please. I'm afraid not. I am not good without another guitar accompanying me."

"Nessie," he repeated with a nod, hesitantly letting go off my hand at last. "That can be arranged. I would be honored to offer my services."

"You play?" I asked, interested.

He shrugged in modesty, looking cute_._ Whoa. Who knew dark and sexy could pull off cute?

"You bet. Jake had his garage band and all before he grew out of it." Jared said, slapping his back and earning a grin and a dismissive head shake:

"You mean before I had to quit goofing around and earn money."

"How old are you?" I can't help but ask.

"Nineteen. How old are you, Nessie?"

19. That was.. younger than I expected. He looked at least 22.

"Seventeen," I answer directly. He raises an eyebrow, leaning forward on his forearms and bringing his face closer. My breath quickens as I watch him. His eyes fall to the cup on my hands before he meets my gaze again.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that?"

I can't help but chuckle. "Are you sure you should?"

He chuckled, sounding all too sexy for such casual action. "Touche. Well then, can I get you another one?"

My phone buzzed in my pocket in that instant. I gave him an apologetic smile before checking it. It was a text from my father:

_Making popcorn. Fellowship of the Ring won't wait. _

I couldn't help but grin. He was trying so hard, I had to give him this. I instantly felt bad for making him concerned about me… almost all the time. I put away my phone and made to pay for my drink.

"You're on the house, Ness." Seth said, noticing I was about to pay up. I gave him a displeased look.

"I really don't like you guys doing this…" He grinned, already knowing this. "Leaving so soon, junior?" Paul asked as he joined us with a girl on his arm.

"I'm afraid so. Gotta keep the old man happy," I replied, reaching for my jacket. I then noticed Jacob watching me intently. He just smiled absentmindedly when I caught his eye.

"Adios peeps," I nodded to Jacob with an uncharacteristically timid manner. Was I also bloody blushing? _Please let me not be blushing_.

"Nice to meet you, again," I said, earning that quizzical look again. _What's going on in that head? _

"It's been my pleasure. I'll be seeing you around, Renesmee."

The drive home was safe. I know I probably shouldn't have been driving myself with two beers down, but I wasn't feeling tipsy the slightest, and I didn't like asking for rides from anyone besides Jazz, who was probably getting his jizz somewhere right now. I pulled in before the garage and walked in. Dad was sprawled out in front of the couch in a hoodie and sweatpants (an unusual attire as of lately), watching sports. He sat up immediately when I walked in.

"Hey, I got the movie ready."

"You were serious about that?" I asked incredulously, dumping my stuff by the door. Yeah, I wasn't exactly tidy, the opposite of my father, who were an order freak. I suppose I got it from my late mother.

He looked wounded by my inquiry and pointed to the snacks at the coffee table. "What do you think, Miss Cullen? Do I look like a frivolous man?"

I couldn't help but laugh at him. Dad was cracking a joke. Wow. He was in a good mood.

"I suppose not, Mr. Cullen. I'll change and be right back then." I hurried upstairs and brushed my teeth (we don't want to smell of alcohol with daddy around, do we?) before changing into some comfy shorts and a Smiths t-shirt. When I was back, daddy had prepared the movie. I hopped on the couch next to him and grabbed the popcorn as he opened up our sodas.

"What do I owe the treat?" I asked dad when the credits started to roll in and I snuggled closer. Dad put his arm around me and shrugged nonchalantly. What, no witty comeback? Was he avoiding the question?

I looked up to his face, my eyebrow rising automatically in playful suspicion only to be replaced by a shocked expression seconds later.

There, in plain view, across my father's neck, stood a red, offending _lipstick mark._

"DAD!" I heard myself shriek as I jumped back to see it better.

"What? What is it?" He asked immediately, panicking for my safety or sanity, I am not sure.

"SWEET MOTHER OF JESUS. YOU ARE SEEING SOMEONE."

And our night ended just as quickly as it started.

* * *

Dramatic much? Well, we'll see more of her possessive side in following chapters. How did you like daddy-Edward and sexy OOC Jacob? I'd love to know.

For those who'd like to see some Jasper action, it will build slowly and steadily, but they have a long way before they get there. Patience, I beg of you.

Stay in tune and know that comments are MUCH, MUCH appreciated. This is my first story, so I don't know if I am doing any good. I need you guys to help me out here. Also, I should probably state that English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for any possible mistakes/lack of eloquence in general!


End file.
